Omnitrix and Zeromatrix alternate version
by a dark hero
Summary: Ben give Gwen baby brother Owen a zeromatrix a prototype of the Omnitrix, but he get capture by forever knights as a new threat comes to earth.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN Ben Ten.

Ben and Gwen sat in Ben's car speeding, trying to get to their family member in time.

"I called Kevin, and he says he'll meet us at the signal location wherever the Forever Knights are keeping Owen" said Gwen.

"Fine, but he needs to hurry!" Ben said impatiently.

Once they got to where the signal was coming from, there was an old warehouse in front of them, so Ben turned into Swampfire to blast the door open. Kevin showed up and absorbed the metal of his car, creating armor for him before then they went in.

When they entered the old warehouse, Forever Knights surrounded them almost instantly.

"Where's Owen you stupid Knights!" yelled Swampfire.

They only answered by firing their guns at them, while our three heroes fought back and still trying to find Owen. But suddenly, the Forever Knights' leader appeared with a 10 year old boy chained up.

"I'll make you a deal. If you hand us the Omnitrix and Zeromatrix, you get the boy and leave with your lives." bargained the leader of the Forever Knights.

Instead of sticking around, Ben tapped the symbol on his chest and he changed from Swampfire to Big Chill. He phased into the ground and reappeared behind Owen. Ben grabbed him and flew back next to Gwen so she could cut the chains using her power.

"Thanks guys! Now for some pay back!" exclaim Owen as he reached for the Zeromatrix stuck on his wrist to choose an alien.

"Heatblast!"

Heatblast released a blast of fire at the leader of the Forever Knights, but he avoided it. Heatblast shot an array of fire at him, succeeding in hitting him with one blast. Big Chill then froze him and both Ben and Owen reverted back to human form. Gwen quickly hugged the young boy.

"I'm so glad that you're alright." sighed Gwen.

"I know sis. But you know, I can take care of myself since my tenth birthday was last month and since you started teaching me some of your martial arts skills. Plus Ben, Paradox, and Azmuth giving me the Zeromatrix for protection." explained Owen.

"I don't even want him fighting aliens at all, Ben! What were you thinking by giving my baby brother the Zeromatrix!" yelled Gwen as they made their way to Ben's car.

"Gwen, if you want Owen to ride with me so he won't have to hear the conversation between you and Ben." offered Kevin.

"Sure Kev. Owen, I want to you to go with Kevin but sit in the back seat with your seat belt on." said Gwen, as Owen nodded his head yes.

"Meet you guys at our usual hangout." said Kevin as he and Owen entered Kevin's car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN Ben Ten.

Kevin and Owen sat together, waiting for Ben and Gwen at .

"Kevin, how come Gwen doesn't want me fighting aliens?" asked Owen.

"Uh, because you're all she has left and she's only trying to keep you safe. We know the risk about being a Plumber." said Kevin.

"You think I don't know about the risk? When I put on the Zeromatrix it was my choice to make, and I know when I go hero there's a lot at stake and that if I mess up then everything we know and love will be gone. That's a lot of pressure for me so don't go talking about the risk." said Owen, crossing his arms over his chest.

_'He really is Gwen's little brother. Just as smart as she is but with the Zeromatrix, he's also like Ben. Ever since Gwen and him lost their parents by that Eon attack, Gwen's had a tough time trying to raise Owen. It's cool that she has our backs and that Max gave them a home to live in. I guess that's the reason Ben gave him the Zeromatrix.'_ thought Kevin.

"I know where you're coming from but there's more than just fighting aliens, we also have to save people and other planets." said Kevin.

"Was that why Gwen always gone for long periods of time?" asked Owen.

"Yep. The job comes first." sighed Kevin as Ben's car pulled into the parking lot.

"Hey sis!" greeted Owen.

"Come on Owen, we're going home. Thanks for watching him Kev. Could you take us to school tomorrow?" asked Gwen.

"Will do." said Kevin as he got in his car and drove off.

Ben drove them home and entered the RV with them.

* * *

A few hours later.

"Owen give me the letter the teacher sent to me." said Gwen, and he handed her a piece of paper.

"Owen, why do you keep on getting into fights at school?" asked Gwen as Grandpa Max entered the RV.

"What's the matter?" asked Max.

"I got another letter from Owen's school. It's the fifth time in two months he's gotten into a fight. " said Gwen as she pushed a hand through her hair.

"It's not my fault, those bullies won't stop picking on me!" yelled Owen.

"Owen bed."

"But!"

Gwen pointed towards his room, putting her other hand on her hip. Owen sighed and trudged back to his bed.

"We have to see the principal about the fights he's been getting into again." said Ben.

"We? You mean I have to." Gwen questioned.

"We both have to. You don't have to take care of Owen. Rather have Grandpa go and talk to the principal." said Ben.

"Guess you're right." said Gwen, taking a seat on the couch in the RV.

Ben went home and Gwen and Max went to bed.


End file.
